poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Poptropica Wiki:Board/Elections
Bob Bricks (+5) Supporters * * Pikachu (talk) 18:18, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *SwagNoodle809 *TronX7 *[[User:Director D.|Director D. (Talk)]] (talk) 22:15, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Voting for bob becausd hes the only one running that I know Neutral ßéÿßlâÐëRèvêñgë (talk) 04:23, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Oppose Chad012 (-5, +5) Supporters Thanks! Chad012- Chief Operating Officer and director, Disney Channel Wikia (talk) ILoveCandace (talk) 03:42, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Panzer Infinity (The Most dangerous Troll) (talk) 04:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 04:24, January 1, 2014 (UTC) #Dipper14- She said she wanted to vote for me Neutral Oppose ~ EA --- The last thing you need is power. You don't even play Poptropica, and you don't even edit the actual articles on Poptropica Wiki. ALL you do is ask for power. Pikachu (talk) 18:17, December 31, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, no. I don't think you need any more power at this point. Supersonic! 19:08, December 31, 2013 (UTC) --- Sorry Chad, but we just don't think your good enough to manage it. TronX7 Godzilla2014andnext (+5) Supporters * ~ EA --- I vote for you, because you really know how to inspire and lead. * * Pikachu (talk) 18:18, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *SwagNoodle809 *TronX7 Neutral Oppose DeeBradleyBakerFan (+1) Suporters # Neutral ~ EA --- I like you, but you need to be more active to recieve a vote from me. SwagNoodle809 Same thing as EA, you seem good but you need to be more active Oppose Rough Fang (+5) Supporters # # ~ EA --- I vote for you, because you contribute a lot to our articles, and you are active. # Pikachu (talk) 18:30, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Voting for you! Good luck! # SwagNoodle809 # TronX7 Neutral Oppose SwagNoodle809 (+3) Supporters # # ~ EA --- You are always active, and I think you deserve to be in the team. # Pikachu (talk) 18:18, December 31, 2013 (UTC) #SwagNoodle809 Neutral Oppose EmperorAguila (+4) Supporters #~ EA --- I am not going to comment on my own vote, because that is selfish. #Pikachu (talk) 18:18, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *SwagNoodle809 *TronX7 Neutral Oppose Pikachu4807 (+6) Supporters * *SwagNoodle809 *Akamichi *TronX7 *TheDestroyerOfWorlds (talk) 21:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I think you deserve to be in the "5" team. You always contribute to this wikia and keep it strong. * ~ EA --- You are always active, and I think you definitely deserve to be in the team. Neutral Oppose Comments *I want to make one thing clear to everyone. For me in this election it is not about the power at all. It is about making the users with absolutely no rights on this wiki have power and have a say, after all they are the most important people here. This wiki is not about admins, bcrats, senators, rollbacks, or chat mods. Its about them the users of wiki .The users that do all the work but have no say or rights into what's happening. I want their voice to be heard. This is their wikia. They are first class. Thanks! Chad012- Chief Operating Officer and director, Disney Channel Wikia (talk) *Um, Chad. Users will always stay the same. Plus, there is not a lot of normal users without tags here. But I guess your plan will work. *Are you having trouble voting? If so, read the official handbook! Link: http://poptropica.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:25724 .